Defying Gravity
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: Katniss decides it's time to 'defy gravity'. Set at the beginning of 'Mockingjay' and based around the song, 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked' R&R!


***Hey fanfic readers! **

**I was listening to 'Wicked' earlier and the song 'Defying Gravity' comes on and as I'm listening to it, I imagine Katniss Everdeen in Elphaba's position. It wasn't too long before I was creating this sort of story based around the song about Katniss deciding to 'defy gravity' and fight the Capitol of Panem which I hope she does in 'Mockingjay'. (Yes, I've only read 'Hunger Games' and 'Catching Fire' so sue me books aren't cheap! Especially since the last two are in hardcover only now) **

**So here's 'Defying Gravity' in Katniss's POV w/ interjections from Gale, Haymitch, and the Capitol of Panem!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the lyrics to 'Defying Gravity' or any of 'The Hunger Games' characters. They are the property of Stephen Schwarz and Suzanne Collins.**

Haymitch came storming into the room, scowling a great deal at Katniss. "Katniss, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!"

It took everything in Katniss not to leap off the bed she was sitting on and start scratching at Haymitch's face…again. "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy, too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

Then the two faced off and yelled at each other from opposite ends of the room. "So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy right now!"

With that said, Haymitch stormed out of the room. Katniss could've cared less. He saved her, but not Peeta! Where was the justice in that? She leapt from the bed and started pacing restlessly. They were en route to District 13 where a rebellion against the Capitol was forming and Katniss was supposed to be their 'Mockingjay', their symbol of hope and survival.

Katniss didn't want to be anyone's 'Mockingjay'. She thought the rebellion was futile. All the brainwashing and torture she had been submitted to under the Capitol's reign proved that there could be no hope of overthrowing them.

As she was pacing, she didn't see that Gale had entered the room. Suddenly, she turned and saw him. She regarded him warily. She was still coping with the news that District 12 had been destroyed while she had been in the Quarter Quell fighting for both Peeta's and her life.

"Catnip", Gale addressed her by the nickname he had given her, "Just say you're sorry to Haymitch. When we land, we can escape just like we've worked and waited for. Just you, me, and our families".

Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. He still wanted to escape when they were en route to District 13! She had thought Gale wanted to fight in the rebellion. Only she saw now that what he had always wanted was staring at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

Stepping towards Gale, she told him, "I know, but I don't want it. No, I can't want it anymore".

It suddenly dawned on Katniss that she didn't want to run from her problems anymore. A fire had been lit inside her. It could be part of her rage at Haymitch and the Capitol but it was also her own desire to fight for the injustices she had to face both within and outside the Capitol's control.

"Something has changed within me", Katniss went on to tell not only Gale but herself, "Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game; too late for second-guessing; too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap!"

Clenching her fists, Katniss declared, "It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!"

Gale shook his head at her and said, "Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!"

Katniss shook her own head and cried, "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so! Some things I cannot change but til I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me good-bye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down!"

Now Katniss looked at Gale and begged, "Gale, come with me…think of what we could do, together! Unlimited…together, we're unlimited! Together, we'll be the greatest team there's ever been! Gale, dreams the way we planned 'em!"

Gale's eyes lit up at the thought then took her hand and said, "If we work in tandem…"

Then they both said, eyes gleaming at the thought of their two-man rebellion, "There's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down!"

Katniss smiled at Gale and asked, "Well, are you coming?"

Gale seemed to think about it. Then he laid a hand over their clasped hands and gently told her, "You have to go back…by yourself…for Peeta. I have hoped for too long that you might pick me, but it's obvious to me that he's the one you actually care about more. I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this…"

Katniss swallowed back a lump in her throat as she looked at Gale and said, "You, too".

"I hope it brings you bliss", Gale continued with a smile.

"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it!" They said in unison to each other, "I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy…my friend".

With that said, they gave each other a short, one-armed hug then Katniss went in search of an exit off the hovercraft. Once she found an exit, she didn't stop to think as she flung herself out of it, falling several stories until she came crashing through trees.

Finally, she hit the pine needle covered forest floor going 'oomph!' then slowly rose into a sitting position. She checked herself for any injuries and found none. Then looking around at the trees with a half-smile, she rose to her feet.

"So if you care to find me", Katniss told the silent forest, "Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me!"

Nearby, a mockingjay landed on a branch to listen as Katniss declared, "Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity and soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody, in all of Panem, no President that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

The mockingjay then flew off and had the misfortune of relaying the message to one President Snow. After hearing the message, President Snow had the mockingjay exterminated. Then he went to the people of the Capitol who were already in a frenzy having just heard of what was happening in the other districts and told them that Katniss Everdeen was leading the rebellion.

As one, the people in the Capitol pointed towards the picture of Katniss Everdeen from when she was in The 74th Hunger Games and shouted, "Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"

President Snow smirked while off in the distance, Katniss, now armed with a bow and arrows that she fashioned herself, cried, "Bring me down!"

The people of the Capitol still shouted, "No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her down!"

Then Katniss took a moment as she looked towards the Capitol from her position in the trees and shout, "Peeta, I'm coming for you!"

***So what did you think? Pretty epic, huh? I just had an idea to do a sort of sequel where Katniss does 'No Good Deed' from 'Wicked' but I want to see how well you readers like this songfic before I do a sequel so you know what to do, go to that button that says 'Review' and give me your thoughts and opinions! I love you all and thank you for reading!**


End file.
